Arigatou
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja, bisa merubah semuanya, seperti dua orang ini. / "..., Jadi kau memang pencuri, ya!"/ "Hei, jangan asal bicara, dong!"/ -Oneshoot! -Fic untuk temen saya -Mind to RnR?


_Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Seorang gadis berambut biru berlari kencang. Di kedua tangannya terdapat empat buku yang harus ia kembalikan sekarang. Sesekali, ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi … perpustakaan di tutup!" gumamnya kecil.

Raut gelisah menghampirinya. Takut jika ia tidak mengembalikan buku itu sekarang, maka ia akan dikenakan denda. Apalagi karena ia meminjam empat buku, maka ia akan membayar empat kali lipat.

Sibuk berpikir, ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan, dan akhirnya …

_Bruak!_

"Auch!"

Gadis itu terjatuh. Buku-buku yang ia bawa langsung berserakan.

* * *

**.**

**Fairy Tail **

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

**Warning :**

**OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, alur berantakan, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana, dsb**

**OneShot!**

**Fic untuk teman saya**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like this story, you can klik back or close this story  
**

* * *

Gadis itu terjatuh. Sang penabrak langsung meminta maaf dan membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ia memberikan buku itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung mengambilnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona melihat wajah tampan serta sifat _cool_-nya pemuda itu. _Apa yang kupikirkan!? Sadar Juvia!_ Juvia menggeleng cepat. Tidak sengaja, pandangannya beralih pada jam tangannya.

Juvia tersentak. "Ah! Lima menit lagi!" teriaknya panik.

Juvia segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali. Pemuda itu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Tanpa sengaja, pemuda itu melihat sesuatu. Diambilnya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah gelang perak. Ada sebuah ukiran nama dibalik gelang itu.

"Hm … jadi Juvia Loxar, ya? Menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untung saja kau tidak telat, ya. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tumben sekali."

"Hah? Bukannya perpustakaannya ditutup lima menit lagi?"

"Tidak. Tiga puluh menit lagi, kok."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iya, sepertinya kau salah mengatur jam tanganmu lagi, Juvia."

Juvia mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata 'lagi' itu. "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa, Mira-nee?"

Perempuan yang ia panggil 'Mira-nee' itu tersenyum kecil. "4. 30. Coba kau lihat di handphone-mu."

Juvia melihat handphone-nya. Dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Mirajane. "Ahahaha … sepertinya memang iya, Mira-nee. Sudah ah, Juvia mau meminjam buku lainnya."

Mirajane tersenyum lembut. "Silahkan, sebelum waktunya ditutup."

Gadis berambut biru itu segera meninggalkan Mirajane. Tanpa ia sadari, Mirajane menatap lembut Juvia –gadis yang menurutnya menarik. Entah kenapa, sifatnya yang selalu semangat dan sifat lainnya –yang menurutnya lucu- itu membuat ia merasa tertarik dengan sifat seperti itu.

Lamunan Mirajane segera buyar ketika seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam. Pemuda dengan wajah yang tampan, dan rambut biru gelapnya itu tersenyum pada Mira.

"Halo, Gray."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Gray' itu tersenyum kecil. "Halo juga, Mira."

"Ingin meminjam buku lagi?"

"Iya … sudah lama tidak pinjam."

"Baiklah … silahkan!"

Gray langsung meninggalkan gadis berambut putih panjang itu dan beralih ke salah satu rak buku yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia mengamati setiap buku yang terdapat di rak tersebut. Buku-buku ensklopedia. Tatapannya sungguh serius dalam memilih buku. Ia tidak ingin menilainya dari hanya sampulnya saja, tetapi juga isinya agar tidak sia-sia.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga dalam kehidupannya.

"Eh?" Sepertinya ia mulai menyadarinya ketika tatapannya beralih pada tangannya. "Dimana? Dimana gelang perak Juvia?" Juvia panik. Ia memeriksa seluruh tasnya.

Mirajane yang melihat itu langsung bertanya, "ada apa, Juvia?"

"Gelang perak Juvia hilang! Bagaimana ini, Mira-nee? Nanti Kaa-san bisa marah di surga!" serunya panik. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "Itu … juga pemberian terakhir Kaa-san …" gumamnya sedih.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat. Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya." Saran Mirajane.

Juvia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi sampai sekarang. "Ah!" ia mulai teringat sesuatu. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian saat mau ke sini tadi. "Mungkin saja, terjatuh pada saat Juvia menabrak seseorang tadi! Duh, bagaimana ini? Gelang itu sangat berharga bagi Juvia, Mira-nee …"

Tidak tega dengan raut sedih Juvia, gadis berambut panjang itu berpikir sebentar. "Hm … aku akan membantumu, tenanglah ... mungkin saja ada di dalam anggota perpustakaan ini."

"Mungkin saja … tetapi ... apa mungkin?"

Mirajane terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali menyemangatinya."Mungkin saja! Atau ... mungkin aku kenal orang itu. Temanku kan banyak. Tenang saja."

Juvia menatap sendu Mirajane. "Yang benar, Mira-nee?"

Mirajane mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya, tentu saja. Sudahlah, kamu tulis ciri-ciri orang itu di kertas ini. Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Juvia segera menulisnya di kertas kecil itu setelah itu memberikan pada gadis bersurai putih itu. "Ini. Kalau begitu Juvia mau membaca buku yang lain dulu, ya …"

Mira mengangguk cepat. Pandangannya beralih pada secuil kertas itu. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya gadis ini mengenal ciri-ciri orang itu. Ciri-ciri ini seperti …

"Hm … sepertinya aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya." Gadis berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum kecil. Seperti tahu kisah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruak!_

"Aduh!" Juvia mengaduh kesakitan ketika ia tidak segaja menabrak seseorang. "Maaf! Juvia tidak sengaja."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan membereskan buku yang tadi berjatuhan. Juvia tersentak ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau!" mereka berucap secara bersamaan.

Pikiran Juvia langsung melayang ke kejadian tadi. "Hei, kembalikan gelang perak Juvia!" Juvia mulai marah. Ia merasa kalau tadi orang itu sengaja menabraknya dan mengambil gelangnya –atau lebih tepatnya mencuri.

"Gelang?" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Oh … gelang … ini maksudmu?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari aku jaketnya.

Gadis itu segera merebutnya. "Iya! Jadi kau memang pencuri, ya!"

"Tidak! Aku tadi tidak sengaja menemukannya saat tadi kita bertabrakan!" sergahnya marah. "Enak saja! Siapa bilang begitu!"

Keduanya saling beradu mulut. Juvia yang marah karena ia merasa pemuda tersebut adalah pencuri. Dan Gray yang emosinya tidak terkendali. Sampai pada akhirnya ...

"Sudahlah, Juvia, Gray tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama." Suara lembut nan merdu menghentikan percekcokan mereka.

Juvia dan Gray menoleh ke belakang. Tampaklah Mirajane yang tersenyum lembut. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua. Gadis berambut putih itu memegang pundak Gray.

"Dia ini orangnya baik, kok! Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu, Juvia …"

"Iya, jangan asal tuduh dong!"

Juvia menatap pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, memang sepertinya pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang jahat atau semacamnya. Ia tampan, cool, kelihatannya juga baik pula. Eeh –apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Juvia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin kedua pipinya sedang merona merah.

"Ka-kalau memang G-Gray bukan pen-pencuri baiklah, Juvia minta ma-maaf." Juvia membungkuk hormat. Gray hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"_Ne_, kalian mau sampai disini terus jam berapa? Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini akan ditutup," tegur Mirajane.

"I-iya, Ju-Juvia akan pulang setelah meminjam buku-buku ini!" Entah kenapa gerakan Juvia menjadi kaku –sangat kaku.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Zraaash …!_

Tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur mereka. Terlihatlah raut kecewa Juvia. Ia tidak boleh pulang malam-malam jika hujan karena jalan yang menuju rumahnya akan sangat rawan kecelakaan.

Melihat raut kecewa Juvia, Mirajane segera mencari ide yang bagus. "Ah! Gray!" Mira memanggil pemuda itu. Gray mengernyitkan dahinya ketika gadis berambut putih panjang itu membisikinya sesuatu.

"Eeh …? Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa kan?"

"Ayolah ~ aku masih punya tugas kuliah~"

"Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahnya!"

"Gray!"

"Tidak, Mira!"

Keduanya saling adu deathglare. Juvia yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Ehm … Mira-nee, Juvia pinjam payungmu, ya. Besok akan dikembalikan."

"Ya, dan Gray akan menemanimu." Ucap Gadis berambut panjang itu senang.

Juvia sedikit merona kemudian langsung menolaknya. "Ti-tidak! Juvia bi-bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Tapi …" Mirajane melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 5.10 sore. Raut khawatir menghiasi wajah gadis itu. "… Kau tidak mau bernasib sama dengan …"

Raut wajah Juvia berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menunduk. Membiarkan poni birunya menutupi matanya. "Tolong jangan ungkit hal itu lagi, Mira-nee." Juvia terdiam beberapa saat. "Juvia pulang dulu." Ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari menerobos hujan. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terbasahi oleh derasnya hujan yang turun dari langit.

"Hei, Juvia!" Mira meneriaki namanya tetapi diacuhkan oleh gadis bersurai biru itu. Raut bersalah menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada maksud untuk mengingatkan gadis itu tentang masa lalunya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ...?"

Gray yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung bertanya. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya, Mira."

Mirajane langsung menceritakan semuanya. Hari dimana gadis berambut biru itu kehilangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia berjalan pelan. Kristal bening yang tersamarkan oleh hujan mengalir di pipinya. Ini semua seperti waktu itu. Hari dimana sahabatnya berkorban untuknya.

"Kecelakaan waktu itu ... seharusnya Juvia yang meninggal, tetapi kenapa harus dia yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Juvia?" Memorinya segera berputar. Saat dimana mereka berdua tertawa, senang, sedih, semuanya berputar.

Tangisan yang tersamarkan oleh hujan, serta isakan yang tidak terdengar. Juvia kembali terbebani rasa bersalah yang besar. "_Gomen_ …"

_Tap!_

Ia berhenti berjalan. Menatap kosong jalan raya yang berada di depannya. Walaupun rasa takut menjalar di hatinya, ia tetap berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Kanan, kiri. Tidak ada kendaraan yang akan melintasi jalan ini.

Ia berjalan cepat menyebrangi jalan raya itu. Tetapi …

_Syuut! Bruaak!_

Ia terjatuh karena terpleset kubangan air. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berhati-hati menyebrang. Sial.

_Tiin! Tiin!_

Terdengar klakson kendaraan. Juvia segera cepat menoleh ke belakang. Terdapat sebuah truk besar yang akan melintasi jalan tersebut. Oh tidak. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh sama seperti hari itu.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan cepat walaupun lutut nya sedikit lecet karena tadi ia terjatuh.

Setelah ia menyebrangi jalanan itu, ia terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan kaki yang agak diseret. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan, ia acuhkan. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya, ia acuhkan.

_Sreet!_

Sebuah payung berwarna hitam melindunginya dari hujan. Gadis itu mengadah. Siapa yang mau repot-repot memayunginya?

Tampaklah pemuda dengan rambut biru gelapnya. Kedua iris Juvia membesar. Kaget dengan kelakuan pemuda itu. Sontak, ia menjauh dari pemuda tersebut.

"G-Gray!? Kau … untuk apa!?"

"Kau bisa sakit, Juvia. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Ucap Gray. Kedua irisnya menatapnya khawatir.

Juvia berbalik, membelakangi pemuda itu. "_Urusai!_ Yang sakit kan Juvia, bukan Gray!" ucap Juvia sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan pemuda itu ada benarnya. Sayangnya gadis itu keras kepala dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Gray memegang pundak gadis itu. "Ayo, aku akan antarkan kau pulang, Juvia."

Juvia menggeleng. "Juvia bisa pulang sendiri."

Gray menarik tangan Juvia kasar, dan itu membuat gadis itu menghadapnya. Wajahnya sudah agak memerah karena demam. Tubuhnya juga sudah menggigil walaupun tersamarkan. Gray menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi gadis itu. Dan itu tentu saja tambah membuat pipi kedua gadis itu tambah merona parah.

Juvia kembali membelakangi Gray. "Juvia tidak apa-apa, kok!" Suara Juvia semakin serak. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas. Pusing yang hebat melanda di kepalanya.

"Juvia!"

Hanya teriakan itu yang ia dengar dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Juvia …"

Sayup-sayup, Juvia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kedua iris itu kembali terbuka. Menampakan iris mata yang cantik.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Juvia."

Sekarang Juvia dapat melihat kedua orang berada di sampingnya. Ia tahu itu siapa. Mirajane dan Gray.

"Mira-nee … Gray … Juvia berada dimana?"

Mirajane tersenyum lembut dan membantunya duduk. "Sekarang kita berada di apartement-mu, Juvia."

"Ah …" Juvia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Juvia. Jika aku tidak berkata hal seperti itu, mana mungkin akan terjadi seperti ini?" ucap Mirajane. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

Juvia menggeleng pelan. "Ini semua … salah Juvia, kok. Andai Juvia tidak keras kepala, pasti tidak akan merepotkan kalian berdua."

"Sudahlah … tidak usah menyalahkan diri." Ucap Gray sambil memegang pundak Juvia. Juvia tersenyum dalam hatinya. Pipinya sudah merona saat ini.

"Aku … akan membuatkan minum sebentar. Pasti kau kedinginan, Juvia. Aku tinggal sebentar dulu, ya."

Mirajane keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Hening sebentar.

"Ehm … G-Gr-Gray …" Pemuda itu menoleh. "A-Arigatou, Gray te-telah menolong Juvia. Juvia sangat berterima kasih dan maaf karena telah merepotkan Gray."

Gray tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa."

"Juvia selalu dihantui rasa takut jika menyebrangi jalan itu saat hujan deras. Karena pasti bayang-bayangannya menghantui pikiran Juvia."

Gray langsung memotong cepat. "Itu bukan salahmu. Itu semua memang sudah kehendak sang pencipta –atau lebih tepatnya takdir."

Juvia hanya diam saja. Ia menunduk mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Yaah … kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kita berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya dua kali. Karena itu merupakan pelajaran buat kita di masa yang akan datang. Lagipula jika terus kau seperti itu, apa itu tidak membuat dikhawatir di atas sana?"

Juvia tersentak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Gray. Selama ini ia terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah, apalagi saat hujan deras melanda. Kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir dewasa seperti itu? Apa ini disebabkan karena rasa bersalahnya yang besar?

Juvia menatap kedua iris matanya. "Ya … Gray benar … selama ini Juvia telah terjebak dalam bayang-bayangannya, Gray …" Juvia tersenyum manis. "Tetapi sekarang, Juvia telah terlepas dari bayangan itu berkat Gray, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Gray!"

Gray mengerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa pipinya memanas karena senyumannya. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan perkataan gadis berambut biru itu.

"Nah, ini dia coklat hangat untuk kita bertiga~"

Terdengar suara Mirajane dari luar. Dan benar saja, detik selanjutnya ia masuk dengan nampan yang berisi tiga mug coklat panas.

Juvia segera mengambil segelas mug dan langsung menyeruputnya. "Enak sekali, Mira-nee~ _Arigatou ne_." Ia kembali menyeruputnya. "Selama ini hanya Mira-nee yang peduli pada Juvia setelah Kaa-san dan Otou-san meninggal. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk semua yang telah Mira-nee lakukan pada Juvia. Selama ini Juvia menganggap Mira-nee adalah kakak kandung Juvia karena Mira-nee sangat baik pada Juvia."

Mirajane yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneguk mug-nya.

"Dan Gray _arigatou_ untuk nasihatnya. Juvia sangat berterima kasih."

Gray mengacak-acak rambut Juvia.

"Hei!"

"Hehehe …"

"Hentikan, Gray! Juvia bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Iih!"

Mirajane hanya tersenyum melihat tigkah laku kekanak-kanakan mereka. Saling beradu mulut tetapi diselingi tawa canda. Ia yakin, pasti suatu saat nanti status mereka berdua akan berubah, lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

**Hello, Minna-san~ Salam kenal~First fic di Fairy tail nih!**

**Saya kesini untuk mempersembahkan fic untuk teman saya ... Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, ya ... Udah gitu lama pula, padahal fic nya pendek. Gomennasai ...**

**Nah, bagi reader yang lain, silahkan kasih komentar di kotak review. Flame gak apa-apa tapi yang bermutu, loh! Gak menerima flame yang enggak bermutu!**

**Maaf ya banyak typo (s) atau kekurangan yang lain habisnya saya udah jarang nonton ni anime, maap! Maap banget! Konflik dan alur ceritanya itu abal banget DX  
**

**Terserah deh kasih komentar apa flame juga boleh, kok :'D **

**Sekian,**

**Nuha-Hikari7**


End file.
